


Colossus

by Waywardinmate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, Gen, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Nightmares, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardinmate/pseuds/Waywardinmate
Summary: My nightmare two nights ago.
Kudos: 4





	Colossus

It arrived suddenly in the night. It needed no herald, the mass of screams in the distance more than sufficed to make itself known. Each thundering step filled my soul with a dread that one can only feel in the presence of a god. Nothing slowed its progress as it charged through the city like a bulldozer sanctioned for demolition. 

We could not hide. No human structure could keep it out. The falling debris just as much to fear as the thing itself. It grabbed those of us too slow to escape its reign of terror. It was fast. Too fast for its size yet still it ran, still it thrashed us about like a wolf does a rabbit in its mouth, snapping its neck to stop the fight. It defied all we knew. 

Where did it come from? 

Had it been terrestrial?—lying dormant beneath our feet waiting for its time to rise and claim what it clearly held by divine right? Or had it descended from above? The heavenly, cosmic realm. In either capacity, it was our doom. 

I fled through the night with some disparate survivors only to have it find us again and again as if we were a beacon. It is lured by sound and there is always someone screaming. 

No matter the city, it always appears. How is it so many places so quickly? My feet grow weary. I know I cannot keep this up. 

There are so few of us now. 

I walk through the mountainside with the hopes of finally escaping it when I feel the telltale thunder beneath my feet. I climb a tree to hide myself in the foliage. Down the side of the mountain I see it gliding through the trees as if swimming. There is movement to my left and whip my head around to see another pass me by. 

There are more. 

They migrate as a group towering over the mountainside as they search for new hunting ground and I know this is it. 

This is the end. 

A new era is born, one of towering creatures that slink their way across the horizon and on to wreak destruction and leave tragedy. Like a war waged against humanity, but one we never had a chance to win. 

This is our extermination and I am the last to see it. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m unraveling again.


End file.
